


Where i belong

by Ynius



Series: A fem Hikaru series [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, fem Hikaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met at a meeting of all the new pros and the most popular and powerful go pro players. They played, without knowing who they were. It was a shock to everyone that the twelve year Touya Akira was tied by a no-name girl. A beautiful one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where i belong

It was one of these meeting, where everyone dressed formally-or in the kids words, ancient style- to greet that year branch of new pro players.

Akira was requied to dress in a hakama, a dark blue one, to match his father, Touya Meijin. 

He was kind of excited to be here. I mean, here was one of his family friend and his idol- beside his father- Fujiwara Sai, the most promising pro the go world had seen since Shuusaku. And that was something. He was just in his twenties! The same age as Ogata-san. They were sometimes friends, sometimes rivals. But Akira loved his Go. The way the calm and elegance poured of of his hands when he played an amazing move, leaved him breathless numerous times.

In this event, you could bring a member of your family or a friend. His father brought his mother, but he and Ogata-san didn't come with no one. Not that he had someone who could socialize with. He was hated by his peers, hated by the inseis and the new pros his age, in fact, the only people who didn't hated him or respect him by fear, were his family, his father study group and Sai-san.

He looked for the said Sai-san in the crowd. He spotted him sometime ago, but he was in a disscusion with a 3-dan pro. He couldn't leave.

It was finally time for the most exciting event that night. The best new pro will play with someone chosen by a roulette. When people enter, they are given an number. If that name is called, then that will be the oponent. Akira's oponent.

The player was unknow to the others still the ending. The players are put in a room, a soundpoof one,  and play a game. The game is disscussed outside the room.

He entered the room and took a seat. He wondered who will play with him.

The person who took a seat in front of him was an unexpected person. A girl, his age. She had dark and deep black hair, and green eyes. She wore little to none make up, but the made her natural beauty be more in the spotlight. Her kimono was dark red, with black spider lilies on it. She was a beautifull girl. Even Akira was stunned by her grace.

Her voice was polite and light.

"I am pleased to meet you, Touya Akira-san. My name is Fujiwara Hikaru and i thank you for taking care of my brother. I assume he was quite a pain to listen to."

"Ah, no...wait brother?"

Hikaru bowed when she introduced- not the head, but by waist- so Akira did the same, but paused when he heard her name.

"Are you....Sai-san's little sister?"

Of course she was. Sai-san gushed and praised her every chance he could. You had to be an outsider not to know that Fujiwara Sai had a major sister-complex to his mystery sister. No one had met her.

"Yes. That is me. Please don't go easy on me. Akira-san, can i call you that?"

"Yes."

"You can call me Hikaru if you want. As Sai's sister, i hope you know that he raised me by himself, both in the outside world and the go world. So i am no stranger to go."

"I understand. Please excuse my rudeness toward you. At first i wanted to go easy on you, even before i even first met you, but now i can see that if i do that, i will sentence myself to a long rant."

"From my older brother?" Asked smiling Hikaru. Her eyes were gleaming happy. She never meet him before, but she studied his plays and followed him through the net. She was happy when she saw he passed without a loss.

"From you too, i think." His response was strangely similar to her question. When an eyebrown raised, he added quite amused." I heard from Sai-san that when you two dissagree on a move, you two have quite the temper."

Hikaru blushed a little. She wanted to say some words to her dear brother.

"I see. That's true. It's good that we understood each other before somethong that i would regret would happen."

They smiled at each other in a pleaseant way, peaceful and calm, when a knock on the door took the attention from each others eyes.

"Yes?" Asked Akira calm.

Through the door came the announcer. He looked a little startled at Hikaru and then coughted.

"I..... am sorry, Touya-pro. But if you don't mimd, could you two start the game...?"

Suddently,both them jolted.

"Oh,i am so sorry! We will begin imediatly!" Exlamed Hikaru, a little flushed.

The annoncer exited and both of them looked at the other. In two seconds, they began to lightly laugh.

"I am sorry, Akira-san. It's the first time i forgot about a go match."

"Mine too. Maybe we should begin before we begin again to forgot?"

"We should. Then-"

"Onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu."

Outside the room, the announcer told the crowd that maybe the oponent was a strong one, because Touya-pro didn't offer any handicaps.

Waya scroffed."Hmph. What strong oponent. If that person can beat that snob, then i will prostate before them and ask them to teach me!"

"Waya, maybe you shouldn't say such things."

"Oichi, don't tell me you don't want that Touya to be defeated before so many pros!"

"I wish so. But if that person makes a draw, what would you do?"

"The same!"

"I see. Oh,they moved. What the...?"

Inside the room,  Akira stared at the board ashtouned.

"Star point on the first move?" He asked looking at Hikaru. She smiled shamelessly at him and responded eagerly.

"The element of surpized is my best weapon!"

"I can see that." 

The play continuated without much words. When they were intriguated by a move, they asked, then returned their attention to the board.

Outside the room, people talked.

"Whoa! The opponent is quite strong!"

"Yes...but that play... i just know it! But i can't remember it!" Oichi said frustreated.

"Maybe it's a pro?"

"No. We would know. We studied all of these pro, didn't we? We know their play. But this person is too unpredictable."

"I agree."

"What?! That move is...?!"

Inside the room, Touya glared at the board. He asked slowly the blinking person before him.

"Are you sure about that move?"

"Huh? Ah! I didn't mean to insult you! I placed that there, but i assure you, that move isn't going to affect my play!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can ignore or attack that stone."

He ignored it. His greatest mistake. He fell in a trap, that activated twenty moves later.

"This?!"

"I said so, didn't I, Akira-san? My greatest weapon is the element surprize."

"Then i am glad."

"Yes?"

Hikaru blinked? He was glad? Why?

"Because i thought that was an amator move. I apologize for that thought."

"Akira-san, you really a great person."

"Then should i refrain to comment about how you play a little like Sai-san? Or as expect of his sister?"

"You know that. We both are in this. You with your father, i with my brother."

"Really. Such a hard world we live in." Akira mockingly sighed when he moved another stone. Hikaru smiled and nodded in mock knowledge.

"That is true. But now that i know someone who wears a similar burden, i feel more contented."

"The same. Maybe we should play another time?" Akira eyed her hands carefull. He was already fascinated by her. All of her. He enjoyed her her company greatly.

"We should! Oh, that would be so great!"

Hikaru was brighting with light. She could see Akira-san again! How cool was that?

The game ended with a tie. Both were glad with the outcome. When Akira stood up, he lended his hand to Hikaru. She took it gratefull.

"If it wouldn't be a burden on you, could you help me outside the room? I injured my foot some time ago and from sitting in a seiza for such a long time it began to hurts."

"Yes, of course. Should we go find Sai-san?"

"No, it's ok. He said he had to talk with Kuwabara-san."

"Oh? Do you know personaly him?" Asked Akira once they made it to the door. He held her hand in his right hand, and with his left one, her waist, her being on his left side. They opened the door as she said with a smile toward him.

"Yes. We talk often about go when we drink tea."

"You drink tea with the Houninbou?" Asked Akira amused.

"Yes. When he doesn't smoke he is a nice company." 

They stopped ouside the stairs that led to the lower floor, where everyone waited for them.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"If you held me, then yes."

"Then maybe you could tell me how you could injure your leg?"

"A funny story actually. I was in my garden with Sei-chan-"

"Sei-chan? Ogata-san...?"

"Yes. That i call him. He let me after Sai threatened him to never play go with him."

Akira laugh was heard even on the floor they were supposed to already be.

"Sorry. Please- please continue. You wrre with Sei-chan?" Akira swore that he will call him that when a lot of people are close, just to get back at him from all his humilation years.

"Breathe, Akira-san. Breathe. I wan in the garden when suddently we heard a sound from a tree. I made Sei-chan to kneel so i could get on his back. It was a kitten. But it got scarred and it jumped on Sei-chan. He tried to get it off and made me fell. Sai was pretty angry."

"Oh, god. You're making me die." Akira said between breathes.

"Just don't take me with you."

"What? And let you here, in this horrible world alone? I can't be that cruel!"

"You drama queen." Muttered Hikaru as both began to laugh." Then both of us or neither. Clear?"

"Crystal."

They stepped in the view of everyone. All the pros looked at them. Akira thought they really made a sight to behold.

"Who are you girl?"

"Who is your teacher?"

Came questions all at once. Akira felt Hikaru's hand thighting in his. He held her hand strongly. As to reassure her.

"Excuse us, but Hikaru-san isn't feeling right at this moment,if you would excuse us." Akira replied cooly. At once, a path was made.

"Whoa. Akira-san is soo cool!" Whispered in mock awe Hikaru.

"Why, thank you." He replied uncorcerned by the sarcasm. "It's alright to see my parents first?"

"Of course. I meet you, i am not letting you go."

"Why, what an honour."

"You bet."

They cruckled as they made their way to the Touyas.

"Mother, Father. This is Fujiwara Hikaru. Sai-san's little sister."

"It's a pleasure to meet the famous Touya Meijin and his beautiful wife. My name is Fujiwara Hikaru and i thank you for putting up wih my brother."

"Oh dear, such flattery! No such burden, my dear. I enjoy your brother company. And look how beautifull you are! Such elegance!"

"Akiko. Leave the girl to breathe. It's my pleasure to finally meet the famous little sister. I enjoyed your match greately. We should play sometimes."

"That would be an honour. But maybe after i played Akira-san?"

"Oh? You've already made plans?"

"Yes, Father. We enjoy each other company greatly, and it would be a pity if we couldn't play another game."

"That's true. Hikaru-san, why won't you join the pros?"

"I will take the exam the next year."

"Why didn't you take the exam this year, Hikaru-chan? You could have been a pro together with Akira!"

"But we would have meet. And as i told already to Akira-san,my weapon is the element of surprize. If he knows that i have not a loss in my record, he would assume i was quite strong. The next year i can have a clean record. But if i took this year's exam, we would both have a tie in our records."

"Hikaru-san, you say that we would have tied even if we would have clashed in the exam?"

"Why, i guess that it's what i've said. I am sorry if my words hurted you."

"Not at all. I was quite honored."

They both cruckled and gazed at each other for a second longer, before their attention returned to thr amuzed and speechless parents.

"Oh, yes. Akira-san?"

"Yes, Hikaru-san?"

"Can you lead me to the inseis who made pro?"

"Them? Why?"

"One of them is my cousin. I wanted to surprize him."

"I see. Then, Mother, Father, excuse us."

They bowed as Hikaru said once again what pleasure it was to meet both of them, and they made their exit.

"Dear..."

"Yes, Akiko?"

"Is our son attached by Hikaru-chan?"

"I belive so."

"Oh, we have to have her at dinner!"

"One at a time, Akiko."

In the other side of the room, two confused children stood.

"How? How it was possible for an outsider to tie with that prodigy?"

"I don't know. But i am sure that i know that play!"

"Oichi-kun!" A shout attracted their attention to a pair of a boy and a girl. They make a cute couple, even if they just met.

"Oichi? Do you know her?"

"Ah..ah..Hikaru-neesan!" Said surprised Oichi, surprizing both Waya and Akira.

"He is your cousin?"

"Neesan?"

Hikaru and Oichi both ignored them. Oichi smiled happy and asked her.

"Hikaru-neesan, you were the one who tied with Touya Akira?"

"That's right. You saw my play just one time. And you were still little. Of course you don't remember my style."

"I recognized it! But i couldn't remember who's play it was."

"Hikaru-san. Can you please explain for both my sake and Waya-san's? He seems to go overdrive."

"Ara. It's true. Your friend, Oichi-kun?"

"In a way."

"Nice to meet you, Waya-san. My name is Fujiwara Hikaru, Fujiwara Sai's little sister, and Oichi-kun's two times cousin."

"Two times?"

"Our father was cousin with Oichi-kun's father."

"I see."

Then suddently, Waya kneeled with hi head on the floor and said.

"Please make me your student!"

"Akira-san?"

"Yes?"

"How should i respond this?"

"With yes or no."

"Oh. Then. I am sorry, Waya-san, but i can't."

"Hmph. As if that simpleon can understand your teaching, Neesan."

"Oichi-kun. That's rude. Say sorry. If not..."

"Sorry waya!" Said in a hurry Oichi.

"You have to tell me that story." Whispered Akira to Hikaru's right ear.

"Maybe later. Let's go see Sai. Oichi-kun. Congratulation! Let's talk a little later."

"Bye, Neesan!"

They found Sai pretty quikly. He was in a heated argument with Ogata-san.

Akira grinned as he shushed Hikaru. When she saw his eyes, she grinned back and then without a countdown, the shouted for the world to hear.

"Sei-chan!"

"Ha?" 

Ogata turned to the children who were almost on the floor from laughing. The other were shocked.

Ogata blushed, and Sai beamed when he saw his sister.

"Hikaru! Akira-kun! How was your match?"

"Very good. We agreed to play again."

"Oh? That's great! Isn't it Seiji?-Seiji? Seiji! Wake up!"

That night, both Hikaru and Akira found each other half, and Ogata Seiji found another nemesis. Just his luck.


End file.
